


Under A Firm Hand

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Beforus (Homestuck), Birthday Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Car Sex, Consent Issues, Cronus is like 8 sweeps here, Crying Cronus, Discipline, M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, Xeno, gillkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Cronus may be young but he knows he loves Karkat, and is pretty sure the guy is interested back. Which he is, but Karkat isn't going to let Cronus get away with pushing boundaries and not listening.





	1. Consent Is More Than Just A Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> Whoo another kinkmeme fill! That morphed into a much longer thing than intended ahahahaha

You are Cronus Ampora. Eight sweeps old—eight _and a half_ , almost, give or take four perigees—really into music, sort of not really liked by any of your “friends”, still have a belief in magic you’ve learned not to tell others about anymore, and you have it hard for a guy more than twice your age.

You can’t help it, Karkat Vantas is ridiculously hot. Also _nice_. Which, to anyone else, would sound like a flagrant lie or a delusion. Karkat is known for copious amounts of shouting and constant insults. He even insults the Empress right to her face! Really colorful insults, too. Guy’s pretty creative. Also ninety-five percent anger and spite. You dig it.

He does have a softer side, though. A sweeter side. You started hanging out around the empire’s official building a few sweeps ago, pretending to listen to your boring ancestor drone on and ignoring your lessons. One day, in an attempt to avoid both him and your friends—Mituna had insulted your music again and Meenah was in a bad mood she’d been taking out on you (and you would never willingly spend time with Kurloz)—you’d wandered down hallways you technically had no business being in. In fact, you probably weren’t supposed to be in, period.

You’d ran into Karkat, literally, and after a loud rant about everyone being in his way at all times while you picked up the papers you’d made him drop, you sort of just tagged along with him. At first you had no real reason except, hey, it was company, and he didn’t shoo you away. He didn’t talk down to you like a lot of the other adults who acted like you were three instead of eight. You had spent the rest of the evening in his office with him, distracting him from work and generally being a nuisance. He complained but never with any real heat. Then you’d offhandedly mentioned a movie that he really liked and got wrapped up in a conversation about it.

After that you kept going to Karkat. He let you hang around making music. Once when you were working on a new piece he’d turned and said it wasn’t half bad, and that was the moment you fell in love.

Back in the present, you walk into Karkat’s office without knocking. He’s gotten on you before for that but you like to tell him it’s how he knows it’s you. That only gets him complaining how everyone refuses to knock, complete with a slew of swears that make you grin. Karkat is really hot when he’s all worked up.

“Hey, Karkat, vwhat’s going on?”

“I’m surrounded by pan rotted and pan rotting morons who insist on making my miserable existence just that extra bit frustrating for some reason I cannot fathom except that it’s either a national holiday I’m unaware of—piss-Karkat-off-mas—or my anger is everyone’s fetish, and I don’t know which is worse.”

“If it’s the second one at least that means evweryone’s into you,” you muse, coming over to his desk. You’ve been practicing this cool and casual but sexy sort of strut and you think you’ve perfected it, judging by the way his eyes follow you.

Grinning, you hop up on the corner of his desk. It means you have to push some papers out of the way but you don’t mind. Karkat does, though.

“Has it occurred to you that everything on this administrativeplane has been carefully organized, meaning there’s no place for your ass on it?”

“That mean there’s somewvhere else you vwant my ass?”

You wink at him, earning a scowl.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking flirting with me already, you pre-molted cullbait?”

“Say it vwith convwiction and maybe I’ll listen.”

Karkat tosses the pen he’s holding at your face. It hits your temple and you pout, rubbing the spot.

“Rude.”

“That’s a hilarious accusation coming from you. Now get down from my administrativeplane before I drag you off of it myself, Cronus.”

You listen, solely because you know what that would entail; the guy has a thing for pulling you by the fin when you don’t listen. Karkat is pretty much only gentle when he wants to be, and when he’s doing that he definitely doesn’t want to be.

Instead you walk around the desk with your grin back in place as his eyes follow you warily, stopping behind him and peering over his shoulder. He tries to ignore you and go back to work. You watch for a minute, but soon grow bored. He’s reading official documents written dryer than the desert that you went to with Porrim once. Ugh. Karkat should be focusing on something better—namely you.

“You look tense, chief. Got a lot on your plate today?”

“When don’t I? These fucking disasters wouldn’t be able to do the simplest goddamn tasks without me. Not even normal bodily functions like taking a shit. Besides metaphorically shitting all over my peace of mind, of course.”

Karkat’s eye twitches. Poor guy really is stressed. You know just how to help him out.

Well, you have several ideas, but you’re pretty sure trying to suck the guy’s bulge right now isn’t going to give you the desired reaction.

“You’re so tense,” you say, hands running up his back and settling at his shoulders. He shudders.

“Cronus.”

“Let me help you out, Karkat. Just an innocent massage betwveen friends.”

Before he can reply you start working your magic. Sweeps of playing a variety of instruments has made your fingers swift and nimble. Irresistible, you’d go so far as saying. You expect him to melt into your touch just like in all the pailbooks you have stashed under your bed.

Sure enough, you can feel him loosening up under your fingers. Karkat even sighs, head falling forward as you start rubbing the back of his neck. You’re positively beaming, and you bite your lip in anticipation. Karkat’s into this!

But then he suddenly straightens, shrugging you off. Running a hand through his hair, he turns around to face you. His mouth is a thin line, brow knitted, and when he catches sight of your face he quickly averts his eyes. Your fins lower in rejection.

“Cronus, you need to stop this. And don’t give me that fucking kicked barkbeast look. You know this isn’t right.”

“Vwhy not?”

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe the fact that you’re eight and I’m almost twenty.”

“Age—“

“I swear if you say ‘is just a number’ I will rip out my own goddamn thorax.”

“Is just a suggestion?”

“That’s not any better. In fact, congratulations! I think that’s even worse.”

You frown. He glances back up at you just in time to catch it and his face softens. When he speaks again it’s like he’s speaking to an upset grub which doesn’t make you feel any better.

“Cronus, you should be trying to date your peers, not me.”

“My ‘peers’ are all assholes. Vwhy settle for that vwhen I could havwe you?”

“Trust me, I’m no prized cluckbeast you take to shows. I’m the one that should be butchered and dead carcass ground up into breaded flavor nuggets, but the farmer platonically pities enough to keep around as a pet.”

“You’re a lot more than that, Karkat. At least to me.”

You shove your hands in your pockets, claws plucking at the inside seams. You can feel the heat on your face and hope it isn’t showing too much. It hadn’t been your plan to be so honest with him, but the words had escaped you before you could stop them. Shyly, you gaze down at the scuff on your shoe you got earlier when you were training with your ancestor. You can’t help wondering if Karkat would like you better if you were more like him. Studious. More mature.

Karkat sighs again, this one making you wince instead of grin.

“Cronus, if you’re going to stick around here why don’t you go over to your pile and work on your music or something?”

Without waiting for you to reply he turns around and picks up the document he was reading before. Rejection hits you hard. You’ve been banished to the pile he set up for you in the corner ever since you started coming around, like a wiggler sent to go play with his toys after bugging his lusus. You’re so dejected you feel that pressure behind your eyes when you’re ready to cry.

But then it hits you. _Karkat made you a pile._ Right in his office, so you’d always have a spot in here. That doesn’t scream “innocent platonic feelings” to you. It screams that you have a chance. You just can’t give up.

Filled with fresh resolve that’s stronger than ever, you pull his chair out and shove the document away, claiming his lap as yours. His eyes are wide for a second as he processes what’s happening. His arms are spread wide, like touching you will burn him. You want to feel him, though, every inch of him against every inch of you. Adjusting so you’re straddling him, you take his hands and guide them to your hips. He holds on automatically it seems; the way he’s looking at you makes you think the gears have all stopped in his thinkpan and haven’t quite figured out how to restart yet. Fine by you. You need to get things moving how you want them to go, and hopefully he’ll fall into your lead.

One hand grasps the front of his shirt while the other reaches up into his hair, threading fingers through it like in the movies you’ve watched. You’ve watched and read a lot, romance and erotica alike—you know what you’re doing. Experience by osmosis.

“Come on, Karkat. You don’t really vwant to send me to the pile. VWouldn’t you rather I sit here? Best seat in the empire, in my humble opinion.”

His mouth twitches and you fear he’ll come to his senses before caving. Thinking fast, you go for the thin gill slits at his neck. They don’t expand properly like yours do, just some mutant vestiges that are more decoration. You’ve always thought they were pretty hot, and fantasized about running your tongue along them. Which you do now, in reality, and it feels just as amazing as you imagined, maybe even better. Karkat _shivers_.

“See? You vwant me, chief. No reason to deny it anymore.”

You pull back just in time to see Karkat licking his bottom lip. Oh wow. He’s into this, you’re super into this, and you don’t bother resisting the urge to swoop in and press your lips together.

There’s a flutter in your chest; this is your first kiss. It’s _nice_.

You’re not really sure what else to do, though. You’ve seen plenty of kissing, and read plenty of descriptions of it, but they don’t give the whole picture. There’s some step you’re missing and you’re afraid that you’ll stumble if you do anything else. Honestly you’re hoping Karkat will take the reins.

Like he read your thoughts, suddenly his grip on you tightens. You think he’s about to deepen the kiss, but instead he’s pushing you back. He looks madder than you’ve ever seen him and you swallow hard.

“Cronus _fucking_ Ampora.”

“If you didn’t like the kiss vwe can try again. Practice makes perfect, right?”

“Alright, that’s it.”

The next thing you know he’s grabbing your wrist in a vice-like grip and pushing you off his lap. You don’t make any move to get free, pump biscuit thudding in your chest. Karkat is bigger and stronger by far, and it doesn’t help when he twists your arm behind your back. With a growl he turns you around and bends you over his desk, documents be damned.

“Not vwhere I vwas expecting this to go yet,” you comment with a nervous laugh that gets cut off by a yelp as Karkat swats your ass.

“Shut up already, Cronus. For once, just once, shut up and listen to me.”

“I’m listening,” you insist, which earns you another swat.

“Here’s a little tip. You don’t listen by talking.”

You make a small sound of acknowledgment, nearly speaking again before realizing that’s probably not the best idea.

Karkat’s hand rests on your ass, which feels amazing but makes you apprehensive. You’re not sure what’s going on here and you don’t know what he’s going to do next. Nervously your hand that isn’t pinned to your back fiddles with a pen that’s in reach.

“Look at you, finally picking up what you should be doing. I’m almost proud.”

That makes the area right above your bone bulge do a sort of flip. It happens again as Karkat speaks next, his voice stern.

“Cronus, I’ve told you for nearly a sweep now to cut this shit out. You need to stop it all. The flirting was bad enough, and the constant innuendo. Especially the fact that no matter how many times I’ve told you to stop you adamantly refuse.”

“But you vwant it just as much as I do!” you protest, momentarily forgetting that you’re supposed to be quiet. Karkat reminds you with a hit that’s stronger than the previous two. It’s effective.

“Has no one ever talked to you about consent, holy fuck. Whether or not I’m attracted to you doesn’t goddamn matter. What matters is if I set a boundary you should respect that.”

You really can’t help speaking up again, hating the whine in your voice. “Howv am I supposed to vwoo you if I don’t push a fewv boundaries? Besides, pretty sure I felt you pop a vwiggly, so it’s not like you aren’t interested.”

You’re also pretty sure you hear his teeth gnashing together before he lands three sharp smacks in the same spot. You wince; your ass is starting to sting.

“You’re absolutely fucking spoiled, Cronus, and entitled, and I’ve had enough of it.”

Karkat starts striking in earnest, making sure each hit overlaps with the previous one. Your free hand scrambles to find some sort of purchase but all it ends up doing is clawing at the smooth surface of the desk.

“I’m not letting you run amuck anymore, you little brat. Someone has to finally teach you basic fucking respect and I’m apparently the only one who’s going to step up.”

At this point he’s hit every inch of your ass several times and discomfort has turned to pain. He’s unrelenting. You don’t know what to do. It _hurts_ , and your face is hot from embarrassment, and for some reason your bulge is peeking out of its sheath.

You’ve watched pailvids with spanking before. In your hours of research you’ve watched at least one pailvid for every kink you’ve ever stumbled on. Plenty did nothing for you, several repulsed you, and then there were those you kept going back to. Spanking being one of them. It thrilled you to watch a hand or some other instrument come down on a bare ass; living it though, even with pants on, is more fucking painful than you’d realized.

“Ow, fuck! I get it already, you’re not interested. A guy can take a hint.”

Karkat sighs, the onslaught stopping for a moment, and you imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose like he does when he’s really exasperated.

“I’m apparently not getting through to you. Obviously this isn’t enough.”

He lifts your hips up, undoing your pants and pulling them, along with your underwear, down to your knees, all the while still lecturing.

“This has nothing to do with my feelings for you, Cronus—my feelings, for the record, that you’ve shown nothing but a flagrant disrespect for—and everything about how you’re doing things.”

His hand is back, striking a spot with renewed gusto, and you whimper.

“When someone tells you no, or to stop, you fucking listen. It’s simple.”

He’s paying special attention to the curve of your ass now, and it burns. At this point your eyes are clenched shut, and you can’t help the whimpers and squeaks of pain that escape you. You’re taking the lesson of not talking right now to heart.

“Going around pushing people’s boundaries isn’t how you land a relationship, Cronus. You have to—get this— _listen_.” His hand moves down to the top of your thighs and you bite your lip; it doesn’t stop a pained squeak. “All parties involved need to be comfortable and listened to, and respected. It’s not respect when you crawl into my lap and kiss me when I’ve told you to knock all the flirting off.”

A high pitched whine escapes you as he beats your thighs. He only strikes about halfway down, but he keeps going over and over the abused skin. Tears pool in your eyes, a few leaking out from under the lids. After a few more rounds he returns to your ass and you don’t know whether to be grateful for the reprieve on the freshly tender flesh or distressed at how old pain is being revived when it had just started to calm down to a manageable level.

You let out a choked sob, crying in earnest. All you can feel is heat and pain, and yet there’s a slickness coating your nook lips and half out bulge. You don’t focus on that, though, everything eclipsed by Karkat’s solid hand. He might have been lecturing again but if so it’s lost on you. You’re a pitiful mess: burning ass in the air, face stained with tears, sniffling like a wiggler, pre-material soaking your leg and no doubt getting all over Karkat’s desk. He’ll probably never want anything to do with you again. You’ve blown the best thing you’ve ever had just because you pushed a little too far, and you’d be pissed at yourself if you could think beyond the pain you’re in.

Suddenly the onslaught stops and you’re being gathered up in Karkat’s lap. He pushes your pants off and cradles you close, sort of rocking you and stroking your hair as he gently shooshes you. It takes a few minutes but you quiet down, rubbing at your eyes and laying your head against his chest. His arms are secure around you. You don’t want to leave his embrace.

“I’m sorry, Karkat,” you mumble, not daring to look up at him.

“I know, Cronus. It’s alright, I forgive you.”

Warmth floods through you, easing the burn just a fraction. You nuzzle close to his chest.

“You’re a good kid, Cronus, you just need a little discipline and someone to get these things through that thick skull of yours.” Karkat’s next words are soft and almost shy. “I want to be that someone.”

It takes a moment for your thinkpan to wrap around that. You stare up at him with wide eyes full of renewed hope.

“Vwait, you saying vwhat I think you’re saying?”

“Yes—but there are going to be rules, Cronus. First and foremost, _listen to me_.”

You nod fast enough to make yourself dizzy. Karkat paps your cheek with a chuckle.

“We’ll talk about it later, Cronus. There’s a lot to hash out. For now just rest.”

Happier than you’ve been in a very long time, you chirp and _listen_ , settling back down against him. You’re still in plenty of pain, but it’s nothing compared to the lightness in your pump biscuit.


	2. Pleasure Over Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus wants to help Karkat unwind. With his mouth. Which shouldn't be a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I just realized it took me over a month to get this chapter up whoops. Hopefully the next one gets out much quicker.

It has been two perigees since Karkat bent you over his desk and spanked you raw. Since then you’ve earned plenty of other punishments but nothing as bad as that. Yet. You’re trying really hard to be on your best behavior. You haven’t even been pushing the guy (much) to finally fuck your nook with his bulge.

Yeah, Karkat has flat out said that’s not happening until your ninth birthday. Which is a stupid rule, in your opinion, but the guy has some hangups. At least you’re matesprits now. That thought still makes you all giddy.

Karkat’s pretty’s strict. Not just with the no bulges in nooks rule—the worst rule by far, one you are constantly trying to cajole him into breaking—but with just about everything. He was serious about there being a lot of things to discuss. First and foremost that your relationship is secret until you’re nine. On one hand you want to tell _everyone_ , especially your stupid friends who mock you and say you’ll never get a matesprit. Joke’s on those assholes! You bagged a hot older troll who’s totally into you and actually gives a shit about you.

On the other hand, you’re sort of okay with keeping Karkat to yourself. Call it selfish, but fuck everyone else. They all suck (with few exceptions) and don’t deserve to know how amazing your matesprit is. As gratifying as it would be to rub their faces in your hot and amazing partner.

Anyway, yeah, there are lots of rules. Consent, boundaries, yadda yadda yadda. Karkat is super intent on shaping you up. You don’t really mind too much. (Again, minus the lack of bulge in your ready nook.) It’s sort of...nice. Like, he’s taking an interest in you when no one else really has. It’s sweet. If very painful when you cross a line.

Karkat’s honestly a real great guy. He cares about you, and he listens to your music, and he’s always checking in with you to make sure everything’s okay. He’s really worried about messing you up or taking advantage of you; his concern is sweet but you know it’s unfounded. Even your lusus likes him—and your lusus doesn’t like most people! (Including you.)

You’re over at his hive most of the time. There are signs of you everywhere. Stray clothes, your shoes by the door, notebooks filled with lyrics. He set you up with your own block, right across the hall from his, but when you spend the day—which you do with increasing frequency—you crawl into his sleeping platform. Karkat lets you, holding you close and making you feel more loved and secure than you’ve ever felt.

Right now you’re on your synthesizer playing around with some new equipment Karkat bought you because he’s the best. He, meanwhile, has been messaging people back and forth for the past hour and getting increasingly frustrated. Karkat isn’t wrong when he says he works with “incompetent pan lacking maroons who only made it past grubhood on a fluke”. He said that just this morning, and you think it might have been about his kismesis and/or Latula’s ancestor.

As his matesprit it is basically your duty to go over and distract him from work. You’ve gotten particularly skilled at helping Karkat unwind. It’s gotten easier to convince him to let you.

You enter his hive office quietly. He doesn’t seem to notice you at first, too busy yelling at his screen. At first it seems he’s on a video call but no, he’s just sort of screaming to himself. Heh, the guy is so wound up all the time. It’s sort of cute when he gets like this.

He still doesn’t notice you as you sneak up behind him, running your hands down his chest and resting your chin between his adorable nubby horns. Instantly he cuts himself off mid rant, voice still a little gruff but much kinder when he addresses you.

“Cronus, I’m trying to work.”

“You sure there, chief? Sounded more like you vwere making detailed plans to beat the shit out of people.”

“Only those who deserve it.”

You snicker, turning your head to rub your face against his soft hair. A little trill escapes you unbidden.

“Let me finish up what I’m doing here and then I’ll give you attention, Cronus.”

“That sounds nice, but let me toss out a counteroffer.”

“This should be rich.”

“And you keep getting on me for being rude, vwhile I’m ovwer here about to suggest eating you out. You knowv, a little bit of anger management.”

Karkat snorts. It’s not a ‘no’, though.

“Come on, Karkat, it’s hard to be angry vwhen I’m putting my mouth to good use, right? Let me make you feel better vwhile you finish vwhatevwer you’re dealing vwith.“

He hesitates for a moment. Deciding to help him make the right decision, you move down to his gills, mouth hovering just a finger’s width away so when you speak next your breath tickles them.

“Please?”

You can feel his shiver. You’ve got him.

“Alright, that’s not a bad idea. Fine.”

You let out a cheer and hurry to settle on your knees in front of him, underneath the desk. He rolls his eyes, but his smile belies that. One hand ruffles your hair while the other undos his pants for you. Eagerly you help pull them down.

“Do a good job and I’ll reward you however you want,” Karkat promises. You open your mouth. “So long as it doesn’t break the rules. Don’t get cute, Cronus.”

“You’re asking the impossible chief. I’m fucking adorable.”

Karkat grabs your horn and leads you to his nook. Grinning, you take the hint.

You’ve gotten pretty damn good at eating nook, if you do say so yourself. Which you don’t need to—Karkat says it plenty. Not just with words, though he has plenty of praise that always makes you glow, but his _reactions_. His gasps and exclamations, how wet you can get him, the way he’ll grip your hair and desperately fuck your face when he’s close. It makes a guy feel useful.

At first Karkat watches you as you gently tease his lips with your tongue. You love the way his eyes gleam down at you. It’s nice to have reminders that the guy is actually into you, and you intend on keeping him interested.

He keeps his hand on your hair, petting, while he returns to work. You don’t rush things as you wiggle your tongue into his nook. You’ve learned to sort of hyper focus when you’re doing this, getting yourself lost in nook eating. It’s kind of like playing an instrument, really. You’d ask Karkat if you could record the sounds he makes and remix them, but you doubt that’d go over well.

“Oh you incompetent stain on the asscrack of trollmanity,” Karkat growls, followed by some more colorful insults. A lot more.

Taking that as your cue, you grab onto his thighs and pick up speed. There’s a hitch in his insults that you revel in. Then, as you don’t let up, pushing your tongue as far into his nook as you can and thrashing it about, his angry swears taper out into colorful cursing in pleasure. Pride grabs hold of your biscuit, spurring you on.

Something slick slithers through your hair and finds one of your horns: Karkat’s bulge. Fuck, you love that thing. It’s thick and decently long, and a beautiful bright red that might be your favorite color now. Whenever you’ve taken it into your mouth it fills it right up, and you could cry imagining it doing the same to your nook.

You keep going without pause, breathing through your gills. You’ve learned what spots really get Karkat going, and how to read him. Like right now you’re lapping at a spot right at the top of his nook, tip of your tongue flicking quickly across it. His breathing is labored, fingers tangled in your hair, and when you glance up you can see his eyes darting between his work and you. He’s dangerously close to giving up on working anymore; you’re determined to convince him.

You push forward, rocking your mouth against his nook. Karkat lets out a keen that has your own bulge twitching in the confines of your snug pats. You trill suddenly into his nook and that’s what drives Karkat over the edge.

His other hand comes down, gripping the horn that doesn’t have a bulge around it, and pulls you forward like he can erase the molecules separating you two chasing his pleasure. As his hips start bucking you hardly have to do any of the work now. You just open your mouth wider, ignoring how sore it’s gotten, and keep that tongue where it needs to be. He supplies all the friction.

It doesn’t take him any time at all to spill his slurry, and you swallow up as much as you can. This part you’re decidedly less graceful at, but you try and that’s what counts. Moments like this make you realize just how much a troll produces from a good orgasm. You take it as a good sign, like the mothergrub would really like your combined contribution one day. Right now none of this is making its way into a bucket, though. Hell, about half ends up down your chin and staining your clothes. Hashtag worth it.

Oh god, there’s slurry in your hair again, isn’t there? Karkat is gong to make _good_ on his promise of a reward. He is going to _pamper_ you.

He obviously needs a moment to recover though. His grip has gone lax, but the hand around your horn is still there, thumb shakily stroking the tip. His bulge has left you to go coil against one thigh.

You prop yourself up on his opposite thigh, gazing up and taking him in. His cheeks are so red, and his breathing is labored, mutant gills flapping like they’re useful. Your biscuit clenches at the sight. This is because of _you_.

“Fuck,” Karkat breathes.

“Please,” you reply, remembering your manners. He laughs.

“Come here.”

Eagerly you clamber into his lap, arms around his neck, and kiss him. It ends up smearing slurry across his lips and chin. Not a bad look, you just wish it was violet.

“Howv vwas that, chief? Take your mind off vwork?”

“That was great, sweetbiscuit,” Karkat assures, ruffling your hair. “Fuck, you did amazing.”

“Rewvard time?”

“Yeah yeah, you brat,” he chuckles. “You earned your reward.”

Fins wiggling you reply, “Fuck yeah! I vwant you to fill me up.”

Gentle fingers stroke your fin tips as he nods. “Can do, Cronus. Go get whatever you want me to use.”

Grinning, you peck his lips before dashing over to his bedroom. You’re quick picking out what you want, more just grabbing whatever catches your eye first. It hardly takes you two minutes to be back in his lap, presenting the toys to him eagerly. He takes them with clear amusement.

“Alright, sweetbiscuit.”

Karkat sets the toys on top of what you’re sure are important documents before grabbing your ass and hoisting you up beside them. You revel at the show of strength, loving how the guy can move you around like a doll. It’s _hot_. And you know it won’t last forever; one day you’ll have your adult molt, and catch up to him in size. Of course you’re lean where he’s got muscles under the chub, so maybe you don’t need to worry. The guy is really strong, after all. You hope that’s the case because damn do you really like this treatment.

His lips are on your gills as hands push your shirt up slowly. You chirp, letting him work you over at his own pace. Karkat has moments where he’s desperate for something quick and wild, but often he prefers to go slow with you. Tease you, make you beg, overstimulate you until you’re near tears. Patience is a goddamn virtue, as he’s told you on multiple occasions.

Fuck, Karkat’s really good with his mouth, too. A needy whine escapes you, which just earns you a pap before he’s pulling your shirt up and off. He squeezes a grubscar and you trill. You’re pretty turned on already so they’re sensitive. He knows this and takes advantage of it, claws scraping their sides and making your back arch.

“ _Karkat_ ,” you gasp.

He kisses your shoulder, other hand reaching up to pet your hair. In a slow trail of soft kisses his mouth moves up your neck, across your jaw, to your temple. Then he drags his tongue along the shell of a fin in tandem to a claw tracing another grubscar.

You’re letting out a steady chitter now, eyes having fallen shut. Because of this you don’t see where his hand goes when he stops petting your hair. To your zipper, it turns out, pulling it down and freeing your bulge. It jumps out and instantly tries to tangle around his fingers. He chuckles right against your fin, low and gruff, and you shiver.

Your fronds are digging into his nice mahogany desktop. Thankfully they mingle with the numerous nicks already there that Karkat’s made in anger through sweeps of shitty aggravating coworkers slash friends.

After a moment of indulging your bulge, Karkat wraps an arm around your waist and lifts you enough for him to slip your pants past your bare feet.

“No underwear again, really?”

“Hey, I’m trying to make your life that much easier.”

You flash him a grin you think is quite charming; he rolls his eyes. The corners of his lips are twitching upwards, though.

“You’re a pail crazed lush, Cronus.”

“You lovwe it, though.”

Karkat hums in agreement, mouth going back to your neck. Your fins wiggle, warmth and arousal both pooling in your gut.

Then there are careful fingers teasing your nook. You buck against the touch but his other hand clamps down on your hip in a wordless order. You whimper but force yourself still as he works you open. Your eyes go from his fingers up to his face where you can plainly see his concentration. It makes your stomach flip, nook clenching around him.

Trusting you to keep yourself still, he let’s go of your hip and grabs one of the toys—the shiver hook. Just seeing it in his hand is enough to make you do what’s in its name. You moan as he wrangles your bulge and slips the ring over it, bringing it slowly down to your base. Then he takes the nub that’s attached and starts it vibrating before pushing it just past the top of your nook lips. Your moan turns into a gasp and you throw your arms around his neck. He presses his lips to your cheek, rumbling with a low chitter.

“That feel good, Cronus?”

Words momentarily allude you, far too difficult to get a grip around, so you simply nod and chirp. Then you turn to catch his lips with yours. He allows the kiss, fingers still pumping your nook right below the shiver hook. There’s a fleeting moment of amusement at how that rhymes, but it’s overpowered almost instantly by pleasure as you get _so close_ to an orgasm.

“Go ahead, Cronus, pail. I’ve got you.”

He drags his tongue across your fin again and that’s all you need, pressing your forehead to his shoulder as you cum.

Karkat doesn’t give you a moment to recover. The hook is still going as his fingers stretch you wide. You whimper, fins fluttering wildly. He shooshes you, fingers pulling out only to be replaced with the rubber bulge you brought. He gets it in an inch before pausing, letting you adjust.

“You’re doing so good, Cronus,” he murmurs against your fin. You chirp, pressing your fronds to the back of his neck.

Karkat continues pushing the fake bulge in until it bottoms out, pausing several times to let you adjust a little. Then he kisses your fins, and for a moment you can’t focus on a damn thing. There’s too much all at once, and you already feel another budding orgasm. All you can do is sit there and let it come.

You’re vaguely aware of a desk drawer being pulled forward, then the click like a cap is being likewise opened. A moment later Karkat is kissing you all over as he lays you on your back, lifting one of your legs. It doesn’t register what he’s doing until a lube slick finger is pressing into your wastechute. You let out a mixture of a trill and a whimper, a sound your sure is pathetic but Karkat seems to adore.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous. Come on, Cronus, you can take this for me.”

You trill harder, nodding. Eyes still clenched shut, fingers back to digging into the desktop, bits of paper clinging to your sweat slick back—you’re a goddamn mess and loving it. Karkat has a penchant for pushing you to your limits and just past them, and this is seeming to be no exception. Though you were the one who brought out all these toys, he is gladly indulging you to the fullest.

There are a bevy of sounds falling from you as he keeps singing your praise and encouragement; you hardly understand either, so engulfed by his fingers working your wastechute open. Finally he’s replacing them with something else—the butt plug you brought out. It’s on the small side, a beginner’s plug, bright red and tapered at the end. To the eyes it may be small but to your ass it’s fucking snug. You feel absolutely full, like there’s no space possibly left in you.

Karkat gives you just a moment to adjust before pulling you right up again. Everything shifts, spreading sensations to new parts of you. He kisses your whine away, arms tight around you.

“You’re doing so good, Cronus. Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

“Really?” you ask, turning to look at him through your eyelashes.

Your eyes track the movement of his throat as Karkat swallows. He nods, telling you, “You’re so gorgeous, Cronus. No one like you.”

Fins all aflutter like you’ve never had someone tell you that—which is true, you haven’t, no one has ever said you were beautiful—you bury your face in his shirt. You wish it was his bare skin, though, and wordlessly you tug at it until he gets the hint. Then his arms are back around you and you’re nuzzling your face against his chest.

You’re purring and chittering, every nerve on fire; there’s too much to focus on and all you can do is let it all overtake you. It only intensifies when Karkat grips your bulge and starts pumping. After that you’re gone. Helpless against the onslaught, your mind just floats. You’re hardly aware of your slurry coating everything, hardly aware when the vibrations stop and toys are gently pulled out of you, hardly aware when you end up cradled in Karkat’s lap. He smoothing your hair back and whispering sweet words to you, telling you what a good job you did. A purr starts up in your chest as you nuzzle against his.

“You did perfect, Cronus. I love you so much. Just rest, I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

An all encompassing warmth washes over you from your fluttering fins to your limp limbs, and you put up no resistance and Karkat picks you up and heads for the ablutionblock. You’re so sated and content you can’t remember what it’s like to feel anything different. You just let him take care of you, his words replaying in your dazed thinkpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like Karkat is a sugar lusus well. That's because Karkat is Cronus' sugar lusus.


	3. If Bulges Could Talk Would You Even Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus sees an opportunity and plans on seizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, oof, there are a lot of consent issues in this one lol. Cronus doesn't quite grasp boundaries and the ilk yet.

There’s a faint light streaming in around the closed curtains. Not enough to irritate the eyes, just enough for a bit of ambience. It’s the middle of the day and Karkat is fast asleep. You aren’t.

For a little bit now you’ve just been watching him. He’s on his side towards you, arm extended which you’re using as a pillow. Karkat looks peaceful. It makes you feel warm all over.

He’s also got a wiggly and that makes you feel hot.

So by watching him, really what you’ve been doing is watching his bulge tangle itself in the sheets. Because of the blanket that had been over you two, you hadn’t noticed his wiggly until it was pressing against your bare thigh. Then you’d taken a peek, fins wiggling, and then sort of just left the blanket shoved down so you could watch it and contemplate.

Fuck, you want that bulge in you.

It’s not fully unsheathed, and that’s a shame. You reach down, letting the tip curl around your fingers. After a moment you brush your fingertips against its underside before getting a solid hold and tugging. Lightly, afraid of waking Karkat. It doesn’t take all that much coaxing to emerge fully, and in his sleep Karkat lets out a low rumble of pleasure.

You could wake him up for sex. He’d gripe a little, sure, put still get you off. It’s happened before. Or maybe he’d edge you for hours, not letting you pail until you were so close you thought you might die before denying you. Maybe he’d make you prove that you could behave yourself for a full day before finally letting you come. He’s also done that before. Both options have their appeal, but not the outcome you really want: his bulge inside of you.

Your ninth birthday is too far off. Honestly it could be a week away and that would still be too long a wait. His fingers are surprisingly nimble and talented, sure, and he’s got some great toys. There’s been no problem of him getting you off. _But that bulge_. It’s a temptation that’s just hanging there, making your nook clench around nothing as it dreams of being filled with it. Every time you see his bulge you’re reminded of what you’re not allowed yet, and it makes your nook feel so impossibly empty each time. It’s such a stupid rule, and you don’t want to wait anymore. Why should you? You’re matesprits! You’ve done nearly everything else, why not this one last thing?

There’s an uncertainty whispering in the back of your pan, wondering if maybe it’s a sign he regrets this relationship or doesn’t want you anymore. You try not to listen but it’s a demanding ghost.

The thing is, you figure as you slowly pump his bulge with your other hand, once it’s done it’s done. That’s just fact. When Karkat’s bulge is in you there’s no way to go back in time to make it so it was never in you. It stands to reason, you wisely figure as a finger dips into his nook and makes his breath hitch, that if it just so happened that his bulge slithered into you while he was asleep, then really it was no one’s fault, and since there was no way for it to be undone, they might as well continue. This is brilliant logic, of course, and you can’t foresee any downside.

You turn on your side, eyes flicking up to Karkat’s face. His chest is still rising and falling in a slow rhythm, expression loose and calm. He’s letting out a breathy little trill that spurs you on.

It’s a very tempting idea. His bulge dances in your hold; you think it probably wants the same thing you do.

He’ll probably be upset. At least at first, you muse, flicking your thumb across his bulge tip and delighting at how it squirms for more. After that initial anger, though, he’ll be overwhelmed by how great being inside you is and realize he’s been depriving himself for no good reason. He won’t be able to resist holding you tight and fucking your nook raw.

Now that thought leaves you wet between the thighs. Okay, you really need this to happen. Sure, part of you still has a few hangups. You don’t want Karkat really mad at you, after all. You’re so afraid of losing him. But for the most part you’re ready to get this bulge inside of you.

Full of resolve, soon you’ll be full of bulge. You just gotta work your way up to it.

Thinking about the best way to go about this, you continue pumping his bulge while your other teases the tip. Best if it’s all rearing to go, after all. Karkat’s making all sorts of sounds that have you grinning, turning you on even more. It isn’t long until you’re pretty sure he’s close, brow furrowing, bulge getting erratic.

Anticipation is killing you. You have to slow down, however, so he doesn’t pail early. That might possibly drive you to tears. It thrashes unhappily at the sudden dearth of attention and without thinking you pap it. Wow. That is incredibly ineffective and makes you feel stupid. Thankfully Karkat wasn't awake to see that.

Trying to ignore your really stupid move you keep one hand around the bulge while you start fingering yourself, stretching your nook for it. The good news is you’re already super slick with pre-material so you don’t bother taking too long.

It’s time to get this bulge in you.

Because you’re on your sides it’s a little awkward, especially since it’s not like you’re getting any help from him. You look down to get a better grasp of what you’re doing, lifting your leg and moving closer. You’re so intent on wrangling his bulge and lining it up that you don’t realize all his little sounds have stopped at first.

“ _Cronus Ampora_.”

You freeze like a wiggler with his hand in the cookie jar. Slowly you look up at Karkat’s scowling face. Well, shit.

“Hey there, chief.”

“What the _fuck_ , pray tell, do you think you’re goddamn doing?”

“Just, uh, helping you out?”

“What it looks like, Cronus,” Karkat says, words sharp through his teeth, “is that you decided that things like permission and consent don’t matter, and that you’re trying to break one of the rules—rules that you _agreed_ to, that you fully understand.”

Playing defensive you reply, “Don’t go blaming me vwhen you’re the one popping a sleep vwiggly.”

That proves to be the wrong thing to say, with the worst tone you could have chosen.

“Let go of my bulge. _Now_.”

The order has a dangerous undercurrent of a growl to it, and you waste no time in obeying. Moving quickly, Karkat sits up and grabs your wrists, flipping you onto your stomach and holding them above your head. You let out a high whine that he silences with a sharp smack to your ass.

“I’m not buying the sad, innocent act, Cronus.” He keeps striking across your ass, not warming you up at all, just jumping right into hits that _hurt_. “You know the rules, and you fucking know better.”

“Owv! Come on, Karkat, I don’t see the big problem.”

He strikes the top of your thigh and you can’t stop the little noise that escapes you. He gives a good few solid whacks to that same spot before moving on to your opposite thigh for the same treatment.

“If you really can’t wrap your pan around it then obviously this is a much needed lesson.”

He moves down your thighs with fast strikes, alternating between sides. You bite your lip and dare to look over at him. He’s really furious.

“I can’t believe I have to explain this to you, Cronus, but alright.” He’s making his way back up your thighs, and it feels like he’s making sure to cover every inch of skin. “One, you know damn good and well about the rule that states, in no uncertain terms, my bulge does not go in you until you’re nine. Are you nine yet?”

You don’t reply quickly enough and he moves up to the curve of your ass, striking with even more force than before. A whimper escapes you, eyes clenching shut. Karkat sighs, squeezing your ass roughly.

“I asked you a question, Cronus.”

“No, I’m not nine yet.”

“Nope!” Karkat punctuates the word with another smack.

You press your face against your arm, giving an unhappy chitter. He takes no pity on you, his onslaught continuing right along with the lecture.

“You are not nine, hence, no matter how bad you might want it, my bulge stays right the fuck out of your nook.”

He’s striking your cheeks again, not sticking to any pattern or rhythm. Tears prick your eyes and your fins wiggle wildly; your toes curl against the bed, and it takes so much restraint to keep from involuntarily kicking back. You don’t want Karkat angrier at you.

“Do you understand?”

You nod profusely. His hand is suddenly between your horns, giving a little scratch. You sigh and move towards the touch that’s so much gentler than what he’s been giving you. For a brief moment you rejoice, thinking your punishment’s over. Of course it’s not, though.

“Now, do you understand what else you did wrong, Cronus?”

You really don’t. In your defense most of your brain is overtaken with how much fucking pain your ass and thighs are in. That’s not good enough, however, and you know that much. Desperately you wrack your pan.

“Uh, I...didn’t...” You peek up at Karkat to gauge his reaction as you fumble for something. He looks disappointed the longer you take and it makes you feel _small_. His hand leaves your head and a second later continues spanking you. You wince, burying your face again.

“Here’s a hint— _consent_. As in, you didn’t ask for it.”

“But you had a vwiggly!” you protest, earning you three strikes right on top of each other.

“So? That doesn’t give you permission to do whatever you want with it, even if we are matesprits. Bulges don’t speak, you can’t just infer what they’re saying, Cronus. You have to ask whoever they’re attached to. Which you didn’t.”

Another whimper falls from your lips. Karkat keeps on whipping your ass and thighs. God, doesn’t his hand get tired? It’s gotta sting almost as much as your skin by this point. He’s a goddamn trooper, though, hardly pausing in your lesson. All you can do is lay there and cry. Which you do, a lot. In fact, you start _sobbing_. You’re engulfed by pain and Karkat’s disappointment, feeling awful all around. He’s really worked up over this.

“You can’t just do things like that, Cronus. Trying to get around the rules doesn’t show a respect for me and my feelings, does it?”

You shake your head, pushing you face further into your arm like you can make yourself disappear. Your assaulted skin hurts so goddamn bad you can’t remember what it was like when they didn’t.

Karkat’s still lecturing but you hardly hear him over the sound of his strikes or your own blubbering. You get the meaning well enough: you fucked up royally this time. Fuck, you hate yourself so much.

You don’t know how long he keeps punishing you, completely lost and distressed. When he finally stops you don’t notice at first, ass and thighs throbbing so bad that the absence hardly registers. Then Karkat’s pulling you into his lap, shooshing and papping, wiping away your tears. He cradles you to his chest, letting you cry yourself out. After a while your sobs turn to tiny whimpers then into the occasional sniffle.

“It’s okay, Cronus, you’re forgiven.”

“I’m sorry, Karkat,” you apologize, voice hoarse but genuine. Karkat kisses the top of your head.

“Good. Learned your lesson?”

You look up at him, nodding fast and continuously. He gives a small chuckle, hand on your cheek stilling you. Then he runs it up towards your forehead, pushing hair out of your face.

“Good boy. We still need to talk about what you did.”

You groan, pushing your wet face against his chest. A hand rubs up and down your spine.

“Yeah, you’re not getting out of this, Cronus. What the actual fuck were you thinking?”

You sigh, knowing there’s no way out of this. Blindly you wrap your arms around him and focus on how nice it is to be held like this. Even though your ass and thighs are in a lot of fucking pain—you’re not going to be sitting comfortably tomorrow at all—you’re happy where you are. You love Karkat’s attention no matter why it’s on you, and you adore when all of it is centered on you. And, hey, he said you’re forgiven, so you don’t even feel that guilty anymore.

The worry hasn’t fully left, though.

Slowly, face still pressed to his chest, you admit, “I just thought that if I broke the stupid ‘no bulge penetration’ rule then you’d see howv dumb it vwas and pail me vwith no qualms.”

“Fuck, with logic like that it’s so easy to see how young you are, Cronus.”

You let out an aggravated click. Karkat shooshes you again, the hand not on your back moving down and caressing the side of your thigh.

“I don’t mean that despairingly, it’s just fact. God, you’re _eight_.”

“Nearly nine!”

“The point is you’re young, Cronus, and your pan isn’t fully formed so logic like that seems sound to you. But in the realm of reality it’s so goddamn not.”

Fresh tears prickle the corners of your eyes. You squeeze Karkat tighter, trying to curl up. He holds you steady.

“I don’t vwant you to leavwe me.”

The words come out as a rushed whisper, and you barely managed to keep from choking on them. When Karkat speaks again his voice is equally low, gentle and imploring. His fingers are tracing random shapes on the small of your back.

“Why do you think I’d leave you?”

“Because you’re not getting enough.”

“Enough of what?”

“You knowv, _enough_. You’re not getting the full deal, and after a vwhile you’re gonna vwant more. Your bulge’ll vwant more, and then you’ll leavwe me for someone you vwill put it in.”

Karkat sighs. He readjusts so he’s leaning against the headboard, legs spread out. He keeps you in his lap, strokes along your heated skin. Karkat’s so warm but his touch alone is enough to sooth some of the sting regardless of temperature.

“I promise I’m not going to leave you, Cronus. I love you. A hell of a lot, and against my better judgement constantly screaming at me for corrupting you. Getting my bulge in your nook is not what this relationship is about. Hell, matespritships are not built on a foundation of pailing. Even if we weren’t having sex at all I would still be with you. I love you too much to just throw this away like that, Cronus.”

There’s a warmth in your chest and you blink away tears—this time from an overwhelming joy. You could cry all over again from how much intense love and affection you’re feeling.

“I love you, too, Karkat.”

Of course part of you can’t help noting he also has a kismesis. Which you point out to him. At least he has the good graces to act sheepish.

“Alright, that’s also true. But what I said still stands.”

“Maybe, but that’s not really fair, is it? If you vwant to stick your bulge in someone you’vwe got an option. My only quadrant is you.”

“Fuck, okay, you might have a point,” he concedes. “Though for the record since we got together I’ve hardly had the time to see him outside of work. But you’re still right. How about this? I promise that I will not put my bulge in anyone until your wriggling day.”

Fins fluttering, you beam up at him.

“I accept this. You’re the best, Karkat.”

You throw your arms around his neck and press your lips to his. He readily kisses back. For a bit you two stay like this. He’s the one who pulls you back by the hips after a while, settling you back down in his lap and brushing more hair from your face.

“There’s one more part to your punishment, Cronus. You’re not coming for a week.”

You let out a high pitched whine, gazing at him with your best doleful eyes. You lay it on thick but he just gives your ass a light squeeze.

“Don’t give me that look, you brat. You definitely lost pailing privileges with this little stunt. It’s not like you’ll die without an orgasm.”

You would beg to differ, but you decide not to push it. Not right now anyway. You’re confident you can get the sentence reduced. You’re pretty charming, after all, and Karkat’s pretty weak for you. Instead you nuzzle your face against his neck, pouting.

Karkat brushes his lips against your horn before picking you up and laying you delicately on your stomach. Then he’s rubbing lotion against your poor assaulted backside, gives you a playful slap on the ass when you suggest he fuck your wastechute, before laying down by your side again. Gathering you up in his arms, he tucks you both in. You’re purring as you doze off. He matches it, and honestly? You feel a lot better than you had a while ago when you were just desperately trying to break the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bets on who the kismesis is.


	4. The Early Troll Doesn't Get Bulge Quicker, But The Wait Is Definitely Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus is officially nine, and more than ready. Karkat wants to make it special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting another chapter of this out! Feels good.
> 
> You might have noticed the expected chapter count has gone up. Whoops.

The moon has hardly risen but you’re already shaking Karkat awake. He cracks one eye open with a grouchy grunt. It does nothing to deter your giddiness.

“I’m officially nine.”

“Happy wriggling day, sweetbiscuit, now go the fuck back to sleep.”

“Vwalid, but consider instead you get that hot bulge up in my nook.”

You flash Karkat your sleeziest-yet-still-charming grin complete with an eyebrow waggle. Your efforts only have him manually closing your eyelids and shooshing you.

“Just because I took the night off to spend your wriggling day with you doesn’t mean festivities have to start right the fuck now, Cronus. Guess what? I need sleep to have the energy for sex. Novel, I know.” His hands move down to cup your cheek, voice growing softer. “Besides, that’s a shitty way to do it, like something out of a bad pailvid. I’m going to treat you right, Cronus, because you deserve it.”

Your fins flutter at that, chest tight and light at the same time with adoration.

“Alright, I guess vwe can sleep a little longer. Cuddle me?”

Karkat chuckles fondly and pulls you against his chest, tucking you under his chin and wrapping strong arms around you. Nestling into his warmth, you try to contain your bubbling brook of emotions. Not an easy task.He starts to purr, a deep soothing rumble that you mimic until you drift off again.

—

Karkat is the sweetest guy around. He let you sleep in for a while as he made breakfast, bring it to bed and waking you up with kisses. Then he hand fed you and told you about all the things he had planned.

One of those things was to eat your nook soon as you’d finished breakfast. Got real into it, too, making your toes curl and not stopping until he was licking every drop of your slurry clean.

He carried you to the ablution tub. You think you’d be fine if you never grew another inch so he could keep carrying you forever. Maybe you’re needy but it just feels so good when he does, cradling you to his chest and moving you around.

Also fantastic is how he pampered you in the bath, washing your hair for you and scrubbing you down with gentle hands. He’s too good. When you told him that he just snorted self deprecatingly like usual and commented on how if he really wanted to be good he would have waited until you were nine to start this relationship. To which you promptly looked him directly in the eyes and told him you’d have died if he had made you wait that long.

He just laughed, which made you pout, which made him kiss you all over until you were laughing, too.

For a while you two just relaxed and fooled around some. He keeps telling you he’s not fucking your nook until tonight, and you’ve anticipation has been clambering at all your senses all night.

Now he’s pulling out your chair for you at this fancy restaurant, which has to look strange to anyone watching for plenty of different reasons. Not that you care. You’re so giddy that they can look, that they can _see_ you two together. This isn’t a secret anymore.

You’re tucked away in a dark corner, candles on the table between you. Soft, romantic music is playing. Not your usual jam but it really adds to the mood, gets your pusher fluttering as fast as your fins. Man, you really should get control of those things, but it’s not happening tonight. Not when he’s smiling at you like that, with love and hunger in his eyes that’s got nothing to do with the menu in front of him.

“Cronus.”

“Karkat.”

“What do you think of this restaurant so far?”

“Fancy, expensivwe. Like you really vwanna make this night special.”

He reaches across the table, hand upturned, and you put yours in it. He squeezes and rubs a thumb along your knuckles, teases the bit of webbing between your fingers.

“I do. You really deserve it for putting up with me, Cronus. Not that your patience has been empress-like in regards to certain rules, and you are an absolute brat—“

“Vwhich you lovwe.”

“ _But_ I know you’ve been trying. And you’ve dealt with my neurosis, which is something that no one should have to but you keep doing it. So, you deserve this night to be amazing.”

“Just spending it vwith you makes it that.”

Karkat gazes at you with such fondness and adoration that goes right to your pusher. So of course your mouth opens again.

“Also your bulge.”

“Oh my god.”

You toss him a wink. He covers his face but you still catch the smile he’s struggling and failing to stop.

“Want to know something funny, Cronus?”

You lean forward eagerly.

“This whole meal is going to be paid for by Eridan so order whatever you want.”

“ _Nice_. I vwant the most expensivwe vwine.”

“Red or white?”

“Both.”

“Brat,” Karkat teases in a tone that means you’re gonna get exactly what you want.

“So how’d you manage my ancestor footing the bill?”

“He realized it was going to be your wriggling day and came to me wondering what to do for you since I’ve been, and I quote, ‘such a good influence’ on you, and you seem to spend all your time with me.”

You snicker. Your ancestor is something else. Booksmart and killer at strategy, but sort of fucking clueless in quadrant matters, you swear. You guess that’s a good thing, since he don’t need him finding out about your relationship. Or, well, didn’t. You suppose he’s gonna learn eventually, now that you’re nine. Man, that thought makes you all sorts of giddy.

“He asked me what I was getting you and I told him I was going to take you out to dinner. He commented that he was surprised you had enough manners for someplace nice, and then used it as proof that I was a good influence on you, so he decided to pay for everything.”

Now you’re sulking.

“Does he alwvays act like I’m some vwiggler?”

“He’s proud of you, Cronus.”

“That vwasn’t my question.”

“To be fair, you just turned nine today.”

That just makes you sulk more. You’re not just some kid, damn it! You have plenty of manners, you know proper etiquette and how to behave. You just don’t care to most of the time.

“I’m getting twvo desserts.”

Grinning Karkat replies, “Whatever you want, sweetbiscuit.”

Dinner is honestly phenomenal. You eat until you’re stuffed, drink until you’re all warm and fuzzy, get three desserts just to go because it’s your wriggling day and you deserve it, especially on your ancestor’s caegar.

Afterwards you and Karkat pile into his scuttlebuggy and have it drive itself while you two cuddle together. Instead of heading home he directs it all the way out to a secluded little clearing. The bright, full moon shines down on you both. With a content sigh you nestle against Karkat, head on his chest while he wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer. His mouth roams down to your fin which flicks as he lets out a little puff of air.

“Happy wriggling day, Cronus. I love you.”

A chirp escapes you. He rumbles in amusement, then a finger lifts your chin and brings you up for a kiss. Gladly you wrap arms around him, trilling as he takes hold of your hips. Karkat kisses you deep, with so much passion that you’re just awash in it. You’d gladly drown, too, but he holds you steady.

Your bulge is stirring already. His left hand rubs your thigh, which only makes it poke out eagerly. Wiggling a little, you manage to press your groin to his. He groans into your mouth and you answer with a trill.

Karkat pulls back, a thin strand still connecting you two. You crack your eyes open and give him a needy gaze.

“Please tell me you’re gonna fuck my nook nowv.”

“You’re so goddamn impatient,” Karkat chuckles, snaking a hand up the back of your shirt. “I’m not just going to plow into you in a scuttlebuggy.”

“Vwhy not?”

You let out a whine that makes him roll his eyes. Pouting, you surge forward and nip at his neck. Karkat inhales sharply, which soon turns into a moan that has your nook clenching hungrily as you start sucking. Karkat pets your hair, his other fingers tracing your spine. You chirp encouragingly, hoping soon he’s gonna get the hint and start removing your clothing.

“Cronus, believe it or not I just wanted to enjoy the scenery with you.”

You turn just enough to ask, “You complaining, chief?”

He slaps your thigh with no real force.

“Just because it’s your wriggling day doesn’t mean you have to be a little brat. I’m not complaining, you know damn good and well I adore your mouth.”

With another chirp you return to sucking his neck, this time on the corner of one of his gill sets. The breathy sound you draw out of him is gratifying.

“ _Fuck_.” His fingers curl in your hair. “I just don’t want our first time like this in the goddamn scuttlebuggy.”

Again you pull back, grinning at the longing groan that escapes Karkat.

“It’s my wriggly day, right? So I should get what I want.”

“You’re so fucking _spoiled_.”

“I vwant you to fuck my nook vwith your bulge until I’m screaming your name and covwering the upholstery vwith slurry.”

“Sweet _fuck_ ,” Karkat inhales, in that wonderful tone again that means you are gonna get exactly what you want.

“I like to think I am,” you comment idly, dragging your tongue up the curve of his neck, feeling his thick swallow.

That does the trick. He’s wrapped around your finger, ready and willing.

In the blink of an eye he’s squeezing your ass, hips bucking up and rubbing your groins together. You let out a surprised, delighted chitter. It only grows as he starts tugging your clothes off. You help him out, then when you’re fully naked you go to make him the same way. Karkat bats your hands away, though, and before you have a chance to complain he’s touching you all over. Fingers trailing along your sides, clawtips teasing your grubscars, groping your thighs and ass and anywhere he damn well pleases. You keen, adoring the attention. He just _gazes_ at you, lavishing you with compliments. He calls you beautiful, says you’re too good for him, tells you how he wants to give you the world. After a while of skirting around your nook and hardly giving any attention to your bulge that has fully unsheathed, his fingers dip past your lips. You let out a high trill, arms draped over his shoulders and pressing your forehead to his.

“Karkat, please. I need you.”

“You need to keep being patient. Just a little longer, Cronus,” he reassures, fingers curling. “You’re doing so good for me. I love you.”

“I lovwe you, too, and I lovwe your bulge, and I _need_ it.”

“You’re gonna have it, sweetbiscuit, I swear. Every goddamn inch.”

You trill high and delightedly. You can feel his bulge writhing in his pants and you tug imploringly on his sleeve. He looks so fucking good all dressed like this, doubly so with some of your slurry dribbling on the expensive material, but it’s in the way and you’re so turned on.

Finally he lets you help him first out of his shirt, not even cursing when you rip off a few buttons that fly off never to be seen again, then undo his pants. When that zipper’s down you can _see_ his bulge straining on the other side of his briefs. You’re practically salivating and your nook is drowning in pre-material, more than ready to be filled.

Karkat starts to speak, a hand cupping your ass while the other brushes knuckles along a grubscar, but the words get choked off as you paw his bulge. It squirms under your attention, ecstatic but wanting more. You can relate. Grinning, you let it go only to push your hand down Karkat’s briefs and get it around his bulge proper. Sure, it’s a little awkward and cramped, but the _anticipation_. Every second that passes is one step closer to your nook getting fucking _wrecked_.

A none-too-gentle squeeze of your ass makes you gaze up at Karkat almost sheepishly. Almost. You are nine tonight, after all, and you want your damn present already. You know Karkat’s desperate for this, too, since he kept his word and hasn’t pailed with anyone else.

“At least let me get undressed before you help yourself, fuck.”

“You’re just so hard to resist, Karkat.”

That earns you a fond eye roll before Karkat picks you up and sets you on the seat beside him so he can get the rest of his clothes off. You just lean back and admire. Damn, your matesprit is hot. Just to make sure he knows this, you give a long whistle and grin at the deepening flush on his face.

When he’s naked as you are he turns full bodied to face you and you see his bulge in all its coiling glory. It shines, slick with pre-material. You lick your lips, fresh arousal pooling in your nook, and instinctually you spread your legs. Karkat just snorts.

“You can wait a little longer, Cronus.”

“But I don’t vwanna.”

“Such a little fucking brat,” Karkat says, and it sounds like reverence.

He crawls closer, settles between your legs with just enough distance that his bulge can’t reach your nook. Torturously it tries to seek it out but comes up short. You let out another whine which he silences by lifting one of your legs up and kissing along your thigh. You sigh, holding onto the edge of the seat and doing your best to be patient. What he’s doing feels nice, feels even better when his other hand starts ghosting clawtips along your opposite thigh, trailing up and up until they’re circling your nook. You try to lift your hips into his touch but he pushes you back down and tells you to be good and wait.

“I’vwe been good and vwaited for _perigees_ ,” you whine, which earns you a pointed look. “I mean, mostly.”

“I’m not even touching that.”

“Just like you’re not touching my nook.”

You mumbled that but he heard you anyway. It earns you a slap sharp to your nook lips which makes you yelp. Then he’s pressing a finger inside you to the knuckle. Using all the willpower you have, you keep your hips still and grip the seat tighter, claws digging into the upholstery.

“Good boy,” he praises, and your nook clenches. He pushes his finger all the way in then starts easing in a second. “Just a little longer, sweetbiscuit, I promise. Stay patient for me, okay?”

You chirp, nodding.

“Thank you, Cronus. Now just lie back and enjoy yourself.”

You comply, eyes half lidded as he begins pumping in and out of your nook at such an agonizingly slow pace. Karkat goes back to kissing your thigh, this time pausing every so often to suck hard enough to leave a mark. You chitter and moan, fins fluttering. Instead of the begging on the tip of your tongue you instead gasp out how much you love Karkat, how good he feels, how good he makes you feel. Then, after a while, as pleasure builds up into an all encompassing haze all you can get is his name in a desperate litany. That’s when he lowers your leg and pulls out, and a needy, pathetic sound escapes you.

“Shoosh, Cronus,” he coos, bending over to place soft kisses along your jaw. “Are you ready for me? Do you need me to stretch you a little more?”

“Not unless it’s vwith your bulge,” you almost growl, swinging your leg around his waist.

Karkat chuckles, kissing your mouth as he helps your other leg around him, too. They latch at the ankles and you pull him closer. He doesn’t fight it, reaching between the two of you to bat away your bulge that’s trying to entangle with his. Then a moment later his slick tip is pressing into your nook and you could cry from relief.

“Fuck, Karkat, _please_.”

“Sh, baby, I’ve got you. Just want to go slow so I don’t hurt you.”

He could tear you apart and you wouldn’t care so long as his bulge was flush inside of you. You don’t get the chance to tell him that, though, as he inches in, bulge squirming. Your trill fills the scuttlebuggy, and you almost miss Karkat’s groan as he presses his forehead to your shoulder.

You think maybe sweeps pass before _finally_ he’s bottomed out, his heat fully enveloping you inside and out. Your mind is in a blissed fog of sensations that keeps you from articulating just how fucking _phenomenal_ this feels. His bulge writhes inside you, igniting more nerves than you realized you even had down there. His bulge feels even bigger in your nook than when you’ve sucked him off. Your walls are stretched and you clench around him greedily, almost like you’re afraid he might pull out. Judging by the grunts he’s making though you’re sure he’s as into this as you.

A bratty voice in the back of your mind says _good_ , and hopes he regrets making the both of you wait so long.

Your own bulge is trapped between your stomachs, flicking and weeping, and when Karkat reaches down to play with it you gasp, the tip curling happily around his fingers.

“ _Cronus_ ,” he groans, and it’s a beautiful sound. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

You trill again. His head turns and he laps at your gills haphazardly. There’s not a lot of room to move around, and with him on top of you like this all you can manage is to grab onto his side, squeezing a grubscar with probably more force than you should. Karkat doesn’t complain, though, babbling about how good you feel, how good you are, how beautiful. It does things to your pusher and nook both.

Pleasure reaches a crescendo, and you come with a cry, every single nerve in your body simultaneously in ecstasy and overdrive. It’s feels fucking _fantastic_. Karkat’s bulge keeps thrashing, wilder now, and it’s just on the cusp of being too much. You don’t want it to stop though. Even though your limbs are awash in sudden heaviness and a sated tingling sensation, you use your last bit of strength to tighten your legs around him and urge him closer. Maybe that’s not really possible but you don’t care, you just crave every single inch of Karkat.

He’s panting against your neck, body trembling. Soon he pails with a final shudder, filling your nook with the hottest slurry ever and it feels like love and victory and very sticky.

You don’t realize you’re purring at first, not until Karkat shifts to sloppily kiss your open mouth, matching it with his own rumble that you can _feel_. You sigh, cracking your eyes open when he pulls back. He’s stroking your face with the side of one finger, gazing at you with such pure bliss that suddenly it’s like you’ve never been afraid he’d get bored of you and wisely move on.

“How do you feel, Cronus?”

“Vwictorious.”

He laughs in surprise, leaning down to kiss you again, though just the corner of your mouth this time. Then he moves like he’s going to pull out and you pull him back.

“Not yet. Just, stay in my for a vwhile?”

God, that sounds pathetic to your own auditory clots, but Karkat just smiles down at you.

“Anything you want, sweetbiscuit. I’m worried about crushing you, though, and my goddamn leg is cramping. Hold onto me.”

You comply as he scoops you up, careful to not let his bulge slip out. Now that it’s not thrashing, just resting inside you, it’s way more manageable. Soothing. You’ve wanted this for so long and now you’ve got it, and he’s not taking it away from you.

Karkat gets you two situated sitting up, you still in his lap. You let out another content sigh, fins wiggling, as you rest your face against his neck. Gently he strokes your hair, voice so soft when he speaks next.

“I’ve got you, Cronus. Go ahead and rest. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to head home.”

With a full seedflap and full nook, thighs trembling and sticky, you trill in acknowledgement. Eyes closing on their own, you nestle against Karkat and just bask in it all.


	5. Troll Goldilocks Let Himself In and Said "My, What A Young Matesprit You Have"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus and Karkat have an unexpected and unwanted visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Huh, last time didn't the expected chapter count read 6?" Shhhhhh
> 
> Alright been a few months whoops. At least it's a long chapter! This is so close to being done (I say for the dozenth time).

Karkat is strict, sure, but honestly? You’ve got the guy wrapped around your finger. So long as you’re not breaking one of his rules he’s really easy to manipulate.

For instance, earlier he said he was too busy to indulge you. Now, however, here you are behind him, rubbing his adorable nubby horns. He had tried to shoo you off, but relented when you told him how tensed he looked. More so than normal, anyway; the guy is pretty much always tense. You have a lot of fun getting him to unwind.

A few minutes ago he was more focused on his work. Then his eyes started to close, a trill started up, and now he’s leaning back in his office chair granting you full access while you rub his horns. Karkat is too fucking easy.

You really put your elbows into the massage, squeezing right at the bases how he likes it. Grin at his moan. You lean down so your mouth is right at his ear and whisper, “Howv’s this feel?”

“ _Amazing_.”

Grin only widening, you move down to his gills and kiss them. The sound he makes at that really has your bulge twitching in its sheath. You run your fingers up and down his little mounds, tickling the hornbeds.

“Didn’t I say this vwas just vwhat you needed?”

“Cronus, I know what you’re doing.”

“Making you feel good.”

You punctuate the reply with a kiss to the corner of his jaw.

“You’re trying to distract me from work.”

“You knowv, other people vwould call it taking a break.” Karkat snorts. Undeterred, you dart your tongue across his gills, his shiver victory. “Come on, chief, you’vwe been vworking so hard lately. Relax a little. You deservwe it.”

“I do,” he agrees, voice strained as you mouth at his neck, still keeping it up at his horns, “but whenever I try to work you always do shit like this.”

“Just trying to keep you from ovwerwvorking yourself. You’re vwelcome.”

“Goddamn it, Cronus. I have so much to do.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re alwvays picking up other people’s slack. It’s too much, so I gotta make sure to take care of you. Only fair, right? Besides, the empire vwouldn’t be able to run a single night vwithout you.”

You’re laying it on thick, yeah, but you mean it. Frankly with as much work as he does you think Karkat should be the one in charge. He’d definitely be better than Meenah. Heh, His Imperial Nubby Horns.

“You’re not wrong.”

He lets out a sigh, parts exhausted and parts blissed. You know you’ve won. Still, you need him to think he’s leading this. So, stroking his left horn like you would his bulge as you press your cheek to his, you ask, “Vwhat can I do for you, Karkat? Anything you need.”

There’s a barely audible _fuck_. The beautiful sound of victory.

He moves you to the side so he can push his chair out before pulling you into his lap. You barely have a second to internally gloat before his lips are pressing against yours.

Hands start roaming, shirts get pushed up, pants come undone. Neither of you are necessarily hurried, but that doesn’t mean the heat between you isn’t sizzling. Karkat actually soaked his briefs in pre-slurry, and if that’s not the hottest fucking sight then you can’t fathom what is.

When you’re both naked as the day you hatched, your bulges twist around each other like being separated _hurts_. You melt into Karkat’s strong arms, eyes closing and enjoying both it and how his breath ghosts over your fins as he whispers so many pretty things to you. Soon you start rumbling with a purr that he matches, fingers trailing along your spine.

“What the fuck, KK?”

Both of you jerk towards the voice that shouldn’t be here, eyes widening at Karkat’s kismesis.

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me, Sollux! What the fuck are you doing in my hive?”

Sollux shrugs nonchalantly and replies, “I let myself in to check up on you since you’ve been sort of dodgy lately and blowing me off.”

“Don’t say you let yourself in when you really mean breaking and entering.”

“Semantics. Besides, that’s nothing compared to pailing a barely legal wiggler. Really robbing the mothergrub with this one, KK.”

While Karkat gets rightfully pissed and yells at Sollux—who doesn’t look affected at all—you bristle. You glare at the guy but he’s paying you no mind, focused on Karkat’s rant with the occasional interjection.

“—no right, you nookchafing headache. Fucking call like a normal troll, or drop me a goddamn message instead of this serial killer shit of ‘letting yourself in’.”

“Heh, you’re only mad because I caught you with this kid. I didn’t realize you liked them so young and babyfaced, KK. Makes me feel as old as FF now. Or maybe I should take it as a sign that I don’t look my age.”

“If only you fucking acted like it.”

“Would that turn you on more?”

As Karkat hisses and sputters, you finally snap, “I’m not a vwiggler!”

That draws his attention onto you for what feels like the first time. Previoiusly he’s really just been talking to Karkat, but now his face kinda softens like when adults talk to wigglers fresh from their first molt; it feels like another insult and your rage only grows.

“I’m nine first off, buddy, so fuck you. Second, Karkat and I are in lovwe.”

“Now this is just getting sad.”

“Sollux, shut your stupid bulgesucking mouth. Cronus.” He squeezes your hip reassuringly but it doesn’t really comfort you, especially when he whispers, “Let me take care of this.”

Feeling like a chastised wiggler, you glare at Sollux who again seems unaffected. You miss his amusement; this platonic pity is the fucking worst. Stupid asshole just doesn’t understand what you and Karkat have.

“Well you’ve properly ruined my evening so your job here is done. Great job! Now show yourself right the fuck out, Captor.”

“Yeah, yeah, KK. I’ll leave you to your little play date.”

He does that obnoxious nasally laugh and it sounds _exactly_ like Mituna. Something in you finally snaps and you exclaim with the hint of a growl to your voice, “I am not some grub and this isn’t just a fling! Karkat really lovwes me, or else vwe vwouldn’t havwe been matesprits for so long!”

“ _Cronus_.”

“Didn’t you turn nine like a perigee ago? Little soon to call it love, kid.”

“Cronus, don’t—“

“Vwe’ve been dating for a lot longer than that, asshole!”

At once and with different cadences Sollux and Karkat say, “Oh my god.”

It occurs to you what you’ve just admitted. Whoops. You sneak a glance at Karkat but he’s not looking at you. He doesn’t seem happy at all. Your fins droop.

“Sollux, I know what this sounds like—“

“What, like you’ve been pailing an underage wiggler?”

“Listen, I can explain. It’s complicated.”

“If you tell me you didn’t realize how young he was when you got together I’d believe you. Amporas are just naturally grubfaced. They try to scowl and it’s just a pout. Yeah, exactly like that.”

“Fuck you, buddy! Karkat lovwes me so much that he didn’t vwant to vwait until I vwas nine!”

For a second it’s deathly quiet. Then Karkat is groaning and Sollux is, of all things, fucking laughing.

“Cronus, why the fuck couldn’t you keep your mouth shut?”

Fins flicking sadly you reply, “It’s not my fault, Karkat! He keeps calling me a kid!”

Karkat sighs heavily and reaches up to brush knuckles along your jaw. When he speaks it’s soft and makes you feel a bit better.

“It’s alright, sugarbiscuit. This asshole just has that affect on people. It’s because he’s an obnoxious nookchafing bulgeslut who butts in where he’s not—goddamn it, what the fuck is so funny?”

Karkat whirls on Sollux whose laughter has only grown, practically drowning him out. Wiping at his eyes from under those stupid red and blue glasses, he comes over uncomfortably close to lean against the desk.

“Fuck, KK, I’m just fucking speechless.”

“And yet you keep talking.”

“This is just something I’d expect from maybe AG and not you.”

“Don’t you dare compare me to that bitch! Like I said, it’s complicated. And we‘ve only been dating for about half a sweep, so don’t go around getting any wrong ideas here.”

Sollux snorts. It makes you bristle again, fins standing up in agitation. Even though you know Karkat wants you to quit saying stuff you can’t help jumping to his defense.

“Hey, Karkat’s been great to me, and I vwas practically nine already vwhen vwe got together so it’s not a big deal.”

That just earns you what you can safely call a scoff.

“Yeah, that makes it so much better.”

You open your mouth again but Karkat slaps a hand over your mouth. You glance over at him, fins lowering even more.

“Shoosh already, Cronus. This is our business that he doesn’t need to know. Right now we are two consenting adults that can interact together however we want.”

“Kinda sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself there, KK.”

Teeth gnashing Karkat replies, “No one asked you, Captor! Besides, you’re the one illegally breaking and entering into my hive. So shoo.”

“Shoo?” Sollux glances over the top of his ridiculous glasses. “Does ED know about this?”

“Of course. I poured him a cup of tea, we chatted about the weather, work, complained about you. Then I told him I’m fucking his descendent. Our usual lunch discussions. Of fucking course I haven’t told him, you aggravating psionic fuck!”

“Ehehe, I’d love to see his expression.”

“You pulsating piece of—“ Karkat takes a deep breath that you don’t think actually calms him down. Barely looking at you he instructs, “Go wait in your block while I talk to this asshole.”

“But—“

“ _Cronus_.”

Sulking, you disentangle from Karkat and slide off his lap, proudly wearing the pre-slurry coating your thighs. As you strut out of there you can hear Sollux remarking on you having your own block in Karkat’s hive. You can’t resist hollering over your shoulder, “It’s because he vwants me around—unlike you.”

That almost makes you feel better about being sent to your block like a wiggler in trouble. What really makes you feel better is eavesdropping.

Listen, you know what Karkat said, but you have every right to know what’s going on! You’re a part of this damn it. Also you kinda wanna hear Karkat tear into that asshole.

There’s a vent in the hallway right over his office. You get down on the ground, fin pressed against the metal slits. Uncomfortable? Yes. Effective? Slightly. Mostly you can hear Karkat’s yelling, about half of the words garbled. Occasionally you can make out Sollux’s voice but not the words. Frustration only increasing, you strain to catch more. It gets really ominous when suddenly Karkat’s talking low. Biscuit in your throat, you head back to your block and fester in your fears.

Eventually—hours later it feels like, or at least it might as well be—Karkat calls you down. Worst case scenarios playing in your pan, you hurry back into Karkat’s office. He’s dressed now and that makes dread wash over you though you’re not fully sure why. Doesn’t help that he’s looking anywhere but you even when he starts talking.

“Cronus, talk to Sollux for a minute, alright? Just, answer whatever questions he asks. I’m gonna be in the kitchen so don’t worry. I need a strong cup of coffee.”

“I’ll take some,” Sollux pipes up.

Karkat hisses at him before turning back to you, instantly softening.

“Call me if you need me. Here are your clothes,” he tells you, pointing at the spot where he neatly set them up.

Petulantly you sit down in the desk chair, ignoring the pile. As Karkat goes into the other room you cross your arms and glare at Sollux with an air of indifference. Not that he really seems to care. He’s turned to you, standing with his hands shoved in his pockets and hunched over. You’re pretty sure his spine is just permanently like that, though. You don’t say anything. If the fucker wants to talk then let him kick things off.

“So you and KK, huh?”

Oh wow, this is going to be awkward isn’t it? You’re pretty sure this guy doesn’t actually know what to say. For some reason that’s just fuel to the fire.

“Yup, me and Karkat. He’s probably been too busy vwith our matespritship lately to havwe any time for you. Sorry,” you say, completely unapologetically.

“Yeah, you’re definitely an Ampora. Like a mini ED.”

And the anger’s back. It’s already raging again, and you don’t even bother trying to subdue a snarl as you declare, “For the last fucking time, I ain’t a fucking kid!”

“Just because you keep saying something doesn’t make it true.”

The son of a bitch keeps talking but you’re not listening. Obviously the only way to get it through his head is to show him how just how wrong he is—so you grab the front of his shirt and smash your mouths together.

It’s not your smoothest move, and a little voice in the back of your mind that sounds like Karkat is reminding you of things like boundaries and consent, yadda yadda, but these are extenuating circumstances.

Wait, actually, you really do hear Karkat’s voice.

“What the _fuck_?”

A tingling sensation engulfs you as you’re pulled back. Sollux’s eyes crackle with faint psionics as he looks over you at Karkat. Slowly you turn, too.

“Don’t look at me like that, KK. He’s the one who kissed me.”

“What was that, Sollux? Sounded a lot like you—a full grown troll—is blaming a kid instead of taking responsibility.”

Karkat’s real smug, and usually you’d find that hot but all you can focus on is—

“I’m not a kid already! Not anymore, anywvay.”

You cross your arms petulantly, and okay maybe you’re pouting. You’re tired of this bullshit though! Where do either of them get off treating you like a kid? You’re nine, damnit, and deserve a little respect. Which you tell them plainly.

“I’m nine nowv, okay, and you twvo need to acknovwledge and respect that.”

“Sure, but you’re barely legal,” Sollux points out like that means anything. You shove a finger at his bony chest.

“Listen here, chief, still an adult meaning I still havwe my bodily autonomy vwhich needs to be respected.”

Sollux gazes over at Karkat again with a dry look.

“You taught him that, huh?”

“Cronus has actually been listening to what I teach him.”

There’s pride in his voice and it fills you with warmth.

Pushing your hand away Sollux remarks, “Okay, Fine, you’re an adult. Now. Not when you and KK got together, though.”

Bastard thinks he can one-up you, but joke’s on him because you have a trump card.

“But he didn’t put his bulge in me until I vwas nine, so ha!”

You hear the distinct sound of Karkat slapping a hand to his face. Sollux just quirks a thin eyebrow.

“Cronus, why?”

“Vwhat?” you maybe possibly whine as you whirl towards him. “Don’t be upset, it vwas your stupid rule! Vwhat vwas evwen the point if I can’t use it to provwe anything?”

“I’m so exhausted,” Karkat groans. Your fins droop again and you think they might just be stuck like this forever.

“Wow, KK. I mean, props for that I guess. Good job on not sticking your bulge in a wiggler. Hold on I think I have some gold stars I took from my descendent.”

Karkat comes over and slumps in the desk chair. He looks absolutely miserable and it makes you feel the same. Those old fears you thought maybe were finally gone come crashing back into you.

“You’re right, Sollux. I’m a piece of shit. Past Karkat was a fucking fool only thinking with his bulge. Fuck that guy, and fuck present me for continuing on with this and pretending like it isn’t several layers of fucked up. I deserve to be locked away or culled, because it’s not like I’ve stopped on my own.”

“That’s a little extreme, KK. Or maybe it’s not I don’t even know. I’ve never really given a situation like this any thought, to be honest.”

They keep talking but honestly? You can’t register another fucking word. This is it. Karkat is finally done with you. This amazing matespritship—literally the best thing to ever happen to you—is over.

You’re moving before you even register what your body’s doing. On autopilot you abscond to your respiteblock. For a minute you just gaze around trying to gather your thoughts.

Okay, so maybe your amazing boyfriend is finally ending this amazing relationship. Maybe you technically will not have a place to go when that happens. Maybe fear and sadness are gripping your chest tight. That’s fine! You are Cronus goddamn Ampora, the handsomest Ampora that ever was or will be, and you’re used to shitty situations!

Man, you are way too used to them.

No time to dwell on that. You just have to adapt. Shit, Rufioh lives out in the woods, you could make it too. You’re fit and capable. Sure your skill set is more towards music and sex, but you’re sure somehow that will translate into survival. Hell yeah, you have a plan! Now all you’ll have to worry about is the crushing loneliness and abandonment! Actually, that’s another one of your skills! Thanks seahorsedad!

Oh, wow, your eyes are wet all of a sudden. Ha, weird. No idea why that is. Well, time to start shoving things in your sylladex.

You focus on the essentials first like music equipment and your hottest outfits. There’s a lot though because damn Karkat really has spoiled you. A thought that really makes you tear up.

As you’re furiously rubbing at your face there’s a knock on the door and Karkat softly calls out, “Cronus?”

“Vwhat?”

Your voice is all choked up and it makes your eyes sting as more tears start flooding them. Goddamn it, you can’t cry in front of them. That’ll just fuel their perception of you as a wiggler.

“Will you open the door so we can talk?”

“Fine.”

You doubt the “We” part; they just wanna keep talking at or over you, and you have reached your limit for listening. Still you get up and cross your respiteblock. It suddenly strikes you how you’re still naked, and now that fact just makes you feel self-conscious. While you sheathed at some point, there’s drying slurry on your thighs. You pass a robe over the back of your chair, but it’s Karkat’s so you leave it. Better to be naked.

With one last swipe at your eyes to take care of any lingering tears, you open the door then immediately cross your arms. Karkat is right there, mostly blocking your view of Sollux a few steps behind. You don’t really look at either of them.

“If you’re just gonna call me a vwiggler again, savwe your breath.”

Karkat sighs and replies, “Cronus, please. Yes you are an adult, but barely, and I knew that damn good and well when I decided to date you.”

“I knowv I said savwe your breath but I suppose I shouldn’t havwe actually expected it from you, huh?”

Karkat scowls, and for the first time Sollux’s laughter is satisfying.

“I’m going to overlook that because this has been an incredibly distressing night.” Karkat turns to glower at Sollux, voice rougher. “Captor I swear if you laugh one more time I’m going to feed you both of your own bulges. You continuously refuse to help the situation.”

“Consider it positive reinforcement. Isn’t that what all wigglers need?”

_Mother fucker_. Rage and instinct takes hold, and before you realize what you’re doing for the second time tonight, you reach into your sylladex and toss a n expensive mic right at Sollux’s stupid smug face. You actually take him by surprise, nailing him straight on. Now _that_ feels good.

“Cut it out vwith all the fucking vwiggler shit already!”

“Cronus you can’t just throw things at people.”

“He’s not a person he’s a Captor.”

“Yeah I’ll grant you that.”

“Rude, KK.”

Sollux doesn’t look too sore as he readjusts his glasses. You wish you had busted them. You’re tempted to throw something else but there’s a hand on your shoulder and you turn to Karkat.

“Okay let’s try again, maybe with less bodily harm and more listening. Cronus, you’re absolutely right.”

You don’t hear that often and damn does it feel good. Too bad you aren’t recording so you can play it back later when you’re living in a forest and only have yourself for company.

“You’re not a wiggler anymore.”

“Barely,” Sollux interjects.

Karkat whips his head around and hisses real quick before focusing back on you.

“You are currently an adult, and consenting.”

“Fuck yeah I am. Thank you for acknowvledging that.”

Karkat shoots Sollux a pointed look before continuing, “That’s what matters.“

“Vwait, so does that mean you aren’t breaking up vwith me?”

“Of course I’m not, Cronus.”

“Little late for that,” Sollux snorts, but you’re so giddy you ignore him.

“Thank fuck. I can’t survive in the forest, I’m too pretty. Not feral handsome like Rufioh, either. I need pampering.”

Karkat and Sollux both give you a confused look.

“Cronus, what the fuck are you talking about?”

“Nothing that matters anymore!” you reply as you throw your arms around him, a weight rushing off your shoulders.

Karkat hugs you back, scratching between your horns. You chirp shamelessly. Then he’s pushing you back and cupping your chin, making you look him right in the eye as he asks, “Cronus, do you want to show Sollux first hand that you’re not a kid?”

You blink uncomprehendingly. Then Karkat does a thing with his eyebrows and _oh_. This is not what you were expecting at all, but you’ll gladly take it.

“I think a guy like that needs a demonstration for anything to get through his thick skull,” you agree as flippantly as you can.

Karkat rewards you with a grin and peck on the forehead before he’s guiding you towards his respiteblock. Sollux drops down on the edge of the bed and leans back on his bony elbows as psionics unzip his pants.

“You’re a big boy, you can do the rest yourself.”

It’s really easy to see why Karkat hates this guy.

You strut over to him, locking eyes (at least you imagine since they’re still hidden, the pretentious douchebag) as you use a leg to push his aside so you can stand between them. At least he lifts his hips when you tug on his waistband, and you get those ugly pants off him. There’s movement underneath his boxers and you flash him a smirk.

“Vwowv, did you unsheathe back vwhen you found out howv long Karkat and I have been dating?”

“Nothing gets me slicker than a baby fish who doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into.”

Now you’re frowning. He’s such an asshole! You’re really understanding where Mituna gets it from.

You go down on your knees and press your mouth to the front of his boxers. He lets out a little chitter as you start sucking him off through the material. Material which quickly gets soaked, for the record. Damn you’re good.

Karkat comes up behind you, fingers threading through your hair. It makes you relax. It just occurs to you how tense you’ve been, but that’s all in the past; Karkat isn’t kicking you out. He loves you. He loves you so much that together you’re going to pail his kismesis. Without a doubt, you have the best boyfriend.

After a bit Sollux grumbles that enough is enough and psionics pull you back. He yanks his boxers off before pulling you by the horn so you’re up close and personal with two yellow dripping bulges. When in troll Rome, you suppose. Time to rock this asshole’s world.

You take one bulge in your mouth a couple of inches. It eagerly tries slithering further so you grab it at the base and keep it where you want it. His other, meanwhile, vies for attention so you guide it to one of your horns and the guy latches on. If your mouth wasn’t full you’d quip that Sollux seems needy.

“You’re such a needy slut,” Karkat snickers like he read your mind, rubbing at the base of your free horn.

You chirp in agreement, and get a groan in reward. You take Sollux in a few inches more and chirp again. The little sound he makes has your own bulge pressing eagerly against your sheath. And people call you easy.

He’s not as fat as Karkat’s bulge, even both bulges together, but he’s definitely longer. You’re torn between taking him in all the way and not rupturing your throat. Karkat has taught you all about compromises, though, so that’s what you do here, taking him in as far as you can so it’s just tickling the back of your throat then squeezing what won’t fit.

The bulge around your horn tightens as it undulates, seeking out friction. You continue to ignore it, instead swallowing and earning a gasp. Peeking up at Sollux you can’t help grinning at the flush on his face. Let’s see that asshole call you a wiggler after this.

Invigorated with spite and pride, you suck him in just a little further and swallow again as you start pumping him. You catch his fingers digging into the sheets.

“Fuck, KK, you really did get this kid trained, huh?”

Your free hand grips his thigh warningly. His smirk just grates on your nerves so you drag your your claws across his bare skin, reveling in his turned on hiss. Between that and the thin lines of damaged skin—a few spots prickling with blood—your bulge spills out.

“Captor, why are you mocking someone who has your bulge in his mouth of razor blades?” Karkat asks, and you can practically hear his eye roll. “Raging Masochistic painslut.”

Sollux just gives his usual nasally snicker between pants.

Karkat’s hands move from your hair down the side of your face, taking time to brush knuckles across your jaw before trailing even lower and finding your gills. You melt into his touch, eyes closing as he strokes along the slits with a delicate touch.

“You’re so good for me, Cronus. You’re not a wiggler but that doesn’t mean you aren’t my good boy.”

You rumble with a purr. Sollux groans, head falling back. He reaches out to sloppily grab the horn his bulge is around. He jerks you forward just a bit, another half an inch maybe slipping down your throat. Oh boy that’s a lot, actually. Thankfully you manage to hold back the rest. Still a few tears prickle the corners of your eyes as it wiggles around. You just blink those tears away, because you are an adult damn it, and focus on running your tongue along his bulge.

Actually now you’re curious. How do double bulges work? Can you get one to pail but not the other? Or are you about to get your hair dyed yellow? Either way you’re now determined to find out.

Doubling down on your efforts, you really show Sollux a good time. He’s panting hard, little psionics crinkling around his eyes and a few sparking from his fingertips, shocking your horn. Makes your bulge twitch excitedly every time. Guess everyone is learning something tonight.

Karkat is still trailing fingers along your gills. Your fins wiggle almost as much as the bulge in your mouth. Sollux is biting his bottom lip, and it’s a good sight. Encourages you to swallow again, and judging by the little needy sound he makes he’s close. So you keep on swallowing, ignoring the soreness of your throat and the wetness threatening your eyes, and run your tongue along the rest of his length.

It takes you by surprise when he pails suddenly, slurry filling your throat and mouth. You try to swallow as much as you can, closing your eyes and trying real hard not to choke. Karkat’s still there, papping and pulling you back gently with bits of praise that help you manage. He thinks you can do it, thinks that you’re doing so good, and you’re not gonna disappoint.

Slurry is dripping down your chin onto your thighs. Sticky victory. You look over at Sollux who seems wobbly, like the elbows propping him up could fail at any second. Interestingly, one of his bulges is coiled contently around its sheath opening while the other is still perky. Huh, guess they can pail independently. If only your schoolfeeding had made learning this fun.

“Howv you doing there, chief?”

Behind you Karkat snickers, brushing your hair back. You lean into his touch, resting back against his legs, as Sollux glares at you from the top of his glasses that have slid down his nose.

“Maybe you’re an adult, but you’re still a brat.”

Unashamed, you shrug and flash him a smirk.

“So are you done or do you still havwe enough energy for more, old man?”

Sollux sits up and leans forward, flicking your right fin. You nip at his fingers but all that gets you is a chuckle that makes you bristle.

“Oh my god are you two really still bickering?” Karkat complains.

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying it, KK.”

“Not the goddamn point.” Suddenly he’s picking you up and moving you around to straddle Sollux’s hips, arms around his scrawny neck. “Both of you behave or I’ll throw you out of my goddamn bed and make you get yourselves off.”

He gets a hand between you two, guiding your bulges together. They don’t need much cajoling to wrap around each other. Even the bulge that’s already spilled strokes along the base of them. You chitter and Karkat kisses your jaw.

“I’ve got you, Cronus. Just relax.”

You do, putting more of your weight on Sollux who grabs onto your hips. It surprises you when he leans down to kiss the corner of your mouth gently, but you hardly get a moment to think about it before Karkat’s pressing his own bulge into your dripping nook. His hips rock against your ass. You close your eyes and lean forward, pressing your face into Sollux’s neck. Hands pet your hair, your horns, squeeze your thighs and hips. Karkat’s mouth is on the back of your neck, kissing down to your shoulder blades. In between he tells you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you, and even Sollux chimes in with a few teasing compliments, breath tickling your fins.

It hits you like a sudden wave when you pail. Sollux and Karkat hold you steady as they finish. Sollux first, coating your already stained fronts with more slurry. Karkat takes just a moment longer before filling your sensitive nook, chirring right against your fin as he pails.

You’re surrounded by heat. It’s so _much_ but you revel in it. When Karkat backs off you actually whine, fins wiggling, but he shooshes you and gets you and Sollux both laying down together while he goes to get a wet cloth. You snuggle against Sollux’s side and he wraps an arm around you, pulling you closer. Sure he’s still an asshole, but you’ll snuggle with pretty much anyone willing. Besides, you reason, he’s not completely awful.

“Heh, not bad kid. Karkat’s really been teaching you something, huh?”

“You are the fucking vworst.”

He snickers, fingers idly stroking your hip. Feels nice. You sigh, closing your eyes, drifting off just a bit before Karkat comes back and cleans you both up. His touch is gentle even as he admonishes Sollux for being useless and difficult, and you for being dramatic. Then Sollux points out the irony in him of all people saying that and he hisses. Grinning, you snuggle further against Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear only two chapters left, for real this time.


End file.
